


Missing Piece

by orphan_account



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm back.... This is set when Josie goes to New Orleans. She's told the truth about knowing Hope. Domestic Freelin. Absolutely not edited oops.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back.... This is set when Josie goes to New Orleans. She's told the truth about knowing Hope. Domestic Freelin. Absolutely not edited oops.

"Here you go," Freya says as she puts a cup of tea down on the table in the room. Josie's eyes snap away from the Mikaelson family pictures to murmur a thank you to Freya, who has found a seat on the sofa. Josie takes one last look at a picture of Hope before grabbing her tea and joining the older Mikaelson witch. 

"The guest room is all set up. It's the third room to the right when you go upstairs," Freya informs her, taking a sip out of her own cup. 

"Thank you, again," Josie starts, "I really appreciate you letting me stay even though I'm a stranger."

"Yes, well you've come to help me regain the memories of someone really important to me.. to us. It's the least I can do."

"Besides," Freya says, "Klaus would probably kill me from his grave if I didn't extend my help to any child of Caroline Forbes."

"Yes, I've heard they were quite fond of each other," Josie says smiling, thinking of her mom and the stories she'd share about Klaus. Keelin walks in with Nik hanging off her hip, heading towards the pair to say goodnight. 

"It's the Mikaelson charm," Freya replies with a smirk and raised eyebrow that gives Josie dejavu. "Isn't that right, babe," she says, turning to Keelin and leaning up for a kiss. 

Keelin rolls her eyes but pecks her lips obligingly. "It's clearly the humility that hooks you in," she says, giving Josie a wink. 

Josie feels herself warm up as she takes in the scene playing out in front of her. Freya bounces Nik in her lap, while Keelin watches on adoringly, completely smitten by the two. 

"I'm going to take him to bed," Freya says, standing with Nik in her arms. Keelin nods pressing a kiss to both their cheeks. Freya turns to Josie, "we will continue our research in the morning. Goodnight, Josie."

"Goodnight," Josie says as she leaves. Keelin grabs Freya's forgotten mug, sitting next to Josie before taking her leave. 

"Thank you for coming here and helping us. Freya has been up the walls for weeks trying to figure out what was missing."

"Of course."

Keelin squeezes her shoulder before she gets up to leave.

"Your family is beautiful," Josie blurts out as she nears the door. Keelin turns back to her with a blinding smile.

"Thanks, kid. Someday you'll have this too," she says before exiting the room. 

Josie blushes thinking about it, turning back to the pictures lining the wall again. Curious eyes take in auburn hair, twinkling blue eyes, and quirked lips.

"Yeah, someday."

**Author's Note:**

> Going to write more little one shots based off this. Any ideas?


End file.
